Those Lost and Redeemed
by Undeserving316
Summary: Revan, the old Sith lord, and Maicah, the exile, join together to fight a new enemy like none they've heard of before.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! Thanks so much for coming to read my story! I wanted to quickly point out before you read that I own pretty much nothing in this story except for a few of the characters like Maicah and Revan in a way, I suppose. The sequence below, though slightly altered, is an ending that was cut out of TSL (The Sith Lords), but it moved me so much that I had to use it in this story. It actually inspired me to write this story to be honest, so if you want to check out some other things that didn't make the game's final cut, the link is in my writer profile. Also, while I enjoy the Star Wars movies, games, etc., I don't know all that much about all of it, so if I make any mistakes on anything in my stories, please forgive me and let me know. That's about all, so I hope you enjoy the story and that you'll review afterwards. God bless!

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic III**

_**Those Lost and Redeemed**_

_**Ch.1**_

A slim figure hurries down a dirt path, her long, matted,ebony hair framing her dirt trodden, tan face. She knows the planet will be destroyed so very soon, but is unsure of how she will escape. As her light grey eyes scan the area, Kreia's words play through her mind. She knows this is not her time to die and that she must keep searching for some way off the wretched planet. Her eyes scan the area again, but this time settles on a form she had not seen earlier. As she squints, she recognizes the crumpled body.

"Atton!" She gasps, breaking into a run towards her beloved friend. She kneels and Atton looks up to her with a smile, speaking slowly with choked gasps for air.

"You're...alive. Did...I...save you yet? Your eyes..." He says softly, staring at his friend's horrified expression. "That bad, eh?" He turns his head away from her and continues to speak as she listens intently. "I always was ugly...now the outside matches. I was waiting for this, but...it's not fair...I let you down..."

The woman shakes her head and attempts to lift his battered body from the ground. "Atton, hold on, I can still help you."

He quickly winces in pain, so she softly rests his body in her lap and supports his head.

"No. I was supposed to save you." He says stubbornly.

Tears began to form in her eyes, but she holds them back. "You did, Atton. You fought bravely, and I could never ask of you for a greater sacrifice. Please, just let me help you."

He continues as if he doesn't hear her. "I'm so tired of living anyway...too many deaths…I'm so sorry for it all. For everything I've done in the past." He slightly winces and gasps again. "I never told you...I lied to you..." He chuckles dryly then winces once more. His laugh quickly dies and with a pained, humiliated expression, he continues. "I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to die in front of you. I can't bear it."

She shakes her head. "All that was your past is forgiven, Atton. Do not worry. And if you're trying to get rid of me, it's not working."

He turns his head towards her, his brown eyes gazing into hers with another small smile. "I loved you from the moment I first saw you, thought you were a dream...meant every word... tried to play it off as a joke...wasn't funny..."

Her wall of defense was broken as her lips quiver and tears run down her face, leaving behind their trails.

His smile grew wider and he chuckled dryly again. "How ironic…here, at the end of this…this is when it all comes out. It hurts when I laugh. Hurts…you...saved me...joke's on me..hurts when I laugh.…I love you, Maicah. I love you."

She leans over and kisses him softly on the lips, whispering an I love you too. His body which was tense soon relaxes and she cradles her lifeless love in her arms. Sobs escape from the Jedi and seem to echo throughout the dreadful planet she lost so much in before and now.

"Maicah!" Maicah quickly looked over towards the voice which had called her name and shattered her thoughts.

"What is it, Revan?" She asked sharply, clearing her throat which had begun to dry and rubbing her eyes that began to tear.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. Are you all right?" The tall, dark figure asked. Maicah nodded her head and glanced out their small ship's window.

"I just remembered something…that's all." Maicah spoke softly, her eyes downcast to the floor. "When are we landing?"

Revan found her piloting seat beside Maicah and prepared herself. "Now."

Maicah quickly braced herself as the ship suddenly rushed towards the barren and dry planet of Korriban.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Ch.2**_

"Welcome to the beautiful planet, Korriban." Revan said sarcastically, standing from her seat with a smirk.

"You know, you should really consider letting me pilot this ship from now on. Oh, unless you enjoy plunging to your death of course." Maicah slowly stood from her seat, legs slightly shaking.

Revan laughed, her brown eyes sparkling and Maicah watched her, though she seemed less amused. Maicah had always admired Revan, even when she was a less than honorable woman and did things many people, including Maicah and later Revan herself, despised. Despite all this, however, there were things people could never deny. Revan was brilliant; able to think on her toes and make plans like no one else could. She was beautiful; tall, well toned, and she had a dark complexion with smooth brown hair which was always tied back into an exotic bun. Last, but certainly not least, she was an amazing leader. Those who followed her truly believed in her causes, for the better or worst, and were willing to sacrifice their own lives to save hers.

"We should be going now." Revan said once she had stopped chuckling to herself.

"The less time we spend on this planet, the better." She turned and left the cockpit, Maicah following shortly after.

* * *

Revan muttered to herself while Maicah stared at the screen in front of her, both trying to recover information from nearby terminals in the academy on Korriban. 

"Have you found anything yet?" Maicah asked, glancing up from her own screen.

"No, of course not." Revan grumbled in reply and stepped away from her terminal in frustration. "I'm going to look around a bit, I remember there being some more terminals here."

Maicah looked back to her screen as Revan walked away and sighed. Their battle against the true Sith had stopped shortly after Maicah joined Revan. There were a few skirmishes occasionally, but those they fought were indeed not true Sith and neither had heard anything about any Sith Lord. That is what brought them back to Korriban, back to known and charted space. Information is what they needed and the once thriving, but now deserted Sith Academy on Korriban was the perfect place to start.

* * *

Revan slowly walked throughout the ancient corridors, retracing the steps she took a mere six years ago. After a few more minutes of wandering, she came to a stop. She looked around and realized she was standing in front of the door that led to Uthar's room. At least that is who the room belonged to when she had first arrived on Korriban. She hesitantly placed her hand on the large, thick door and paused then began to concentrate. The door opened and she quickly stepped in, looking around. Everything seemed as it was when she first snooped around the room except for a fairly large item standing in front of a small table. She raised a brow and examined it then pushed a button on the top. A holographic image appeared after a minute or two of static. 

"Bastilla…" Revan whispered. She slowly walked towards the life sized imagine of her friend and stared as the holocron spoke.

"Revan, if you are hearing this now then you have made it farther than I. Malak has captured me and I know not what he plans to do. I do not even know where I am to be honest with you." Bastilla shook her head.

"It smells damp in here and the walls look like hardened sand. There were so many corridors we travelled through, Revan, and the view was truly breathtaking when I could catch a glimpse of the ocean around a pillar. I truly wish you could see it."

Revan nodded, realizing she was speaking of the temple on the Unknown Planet near the Star Forge.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic and I must be quick. I can feel Malak's presence growing nearer…I know I was never the easiest person to deal with." She hesitated then continued. "But I wanted to let you know incase I would not get the chance to tell you…you were always like a sister to me, Revan. Everything we've been through together and all the memories we share, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

Revan reached out to the figure as though she were truly in the room with her as it continued to speak.

"No matter what happens, I wanted to let you know." Footsteps could be heard in the background and Bastilla looked towards the sound for a moment before looking back.

"Never forget who you once were, Revan. As long as you remember, you will never fall again." The footsteps grew louder and sadness filled Bastila's eyes.

"Goodbye, my friend." The holocron switched off and a small datapad popped out from the large device. Revan took it quickly and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Bastila. So very sorry." She whispered, staring at where the holocron stood before her only moments ago. All fell silent in the room, shattered only by the cries of Revan.

"This place holds many memories for you, does it not?" The soft, familiar voice of Maicah asked after a few more moments.

Revan quickly looked up and stood, tucking the datapad into an inner pocket of her robe. Wiping away the tears, she nodded in response to her question.

"As do many more." Revan said quietly then continued on in with a surprisingly cheery tone. "But we can not stand here and expect any information to be found on it's own. Let's go."

Maicah raised a brow as Revan waltzed by her then narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you're hiding, Revan, I'm going to find it." She muttered to herself then followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to Passon for the review. I really appreciate when anyone takes the time to let me know my stuff is being read. Thanks again! And now, to the story…

_**Ch.3**_

After a few more hours of searching, nothing turning up, and Revan kicking some terminal stands, the pair decided it was time to leave. As they walked, they talked as they often did to fill in the silences that surrounded them.

"I remember hating this place." Revan said as she glanced around. "The smell, the look, the darkness. Everything about it made my skin crawl, but I had to stay here. For a whole week, I worked at gaining enough prestige to impress Uthar, so I could get my hands on that star map."

Maicah listened as she often did instead of speaking. It wasn't that Revan spoke too much for if she wished to speak, Revan would gladly listen, but she rarely spoke of her past.

"It wasn't that easy, of course." Revan continued. "I ended up having to face both Uthar and Yuthura because she turned on me, but it did work to our advantage. After defeating her, I convinced her to return to the light side and…she did." Revan smiled.

"Have you seen her since?" Maicah asked curiously.

"Yes, I have. I talked with her at the celebration of Malak's defeat. But since the celebration, I have heard nothing of her."

They exited the Academy and made it to their ship shortly after.

* * *

Maicah sat at the table in the ship's small mess hall, drinking some water. Revan walked in and looked at her then poured herself some ale. She slowly sat down across from her at the table in silence.

"I'm sorry, but you need to say something about your past." She finally said after a moment. Maicah looked at her, puzzled.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. We've fought together a bit and I've poured out my own past to you, yet you haven't even told me what you did while in exile."

"Telling me of your past was your choice. Keeping my own to myself is mine. Respect it." She said coldly, finishing off her water.

"Oh, don't give me that." Revan said impatiently. "I don't even know if I can trust you. You're hiding far too much!"

"I'm hiding too much?" Maicah asked, offended. "You're the one who acts like you're some normal, happy-go-lucky person. But guess what, Revan? You're not! You were a commander in the Mandalorian Wars, a war hero who turned to the dark side, became a Sith Lord and killed millions, both Jedi and not. But it doesn't end there, does it? You were almost defeated by your apprentice, Malak, but saved by Bastila whom you killed later. You were given a new identity, completely unaware of your past at first, and defeated Malak after a long journey. Only God knows what you did between the time you defeated Malak and decided to look for the 'true Sith', but you left the Republic in pieces. You broke the hearts of those who loved you. You have so much to answer for. Why? What are you trying to hide?" Maicah stopped and immediately watched Revan who had stayed calm throughout her rant.

"I'm sorry. You are right, I do have so much to answer for. I know I've been forgiven, but I can't forgive myself. That is why I'm so happy…or appear to be. I try and hide behind it so you will not know or see the true me."

Maicah nodded as Revan sipped her ale. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry. Such emotions lead to the dark side."

Revan nearly choked on her drink once the words left Maicah's mouth. "That is why you are so jaded? You're afraid to feel because those feelings will lead to the darkside? You have been fed lies, Maicah. Lies."

Maicah raised a brow, but decided to listen to Revan. After all, she had a feeling she knew what she was talking about.

"Most of the teachings we both were taught should be followed, so don't get me wrong. But to not feel emotion is such a foolish thing to ask of anybody. We are both human, you and I, and so are all the Jedi. Emotions are present within all of us from the day we're born until the day we die. Don't deny them, Maicah. Feel them, but do not act upon them. As long as you think, everything will be all right." Revan finished her ale.

Maicah looked down to her cup, silent. Revan sighed and allowed the silence to overtake them for the moment, but broke it once again.

"Pazaak?" Revan whispered to herself.

Maicah looked up angrily. "Stay out of my head, Revan."

Revan looked at her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know something from your past. It wasn't fair for me to look into your mind, but I've revealed about all there is to reveal about myself. It's time for you to tell me something. What was with the pazaak? Do you have a love for the game?"

Maicah shrugged. "The game is all right, but I wouldn't say I have a love for it."

"Then why was it always on your mind before…and now?" Revan asked.

Maicah looked away from Revan, her thoughts wandering elsewhere. "When you need to escape, think of this. Just you and me, playing pazaak." She whispered.

Revan stared at her, puzzled. She had heard her clearly, but had no idea what she was talking about. "Maicah? What are you talking about?"

Tears began to stream down Maicah's face. "Atton." She said quietly.

Revan looked relieved. She listened, anxious to hear whatever Maicah was about to say.

"Atton Rand. He was…a Jedi." She stopped and Revan remained silent. "He was intelligent, handsome, strong, and kind…he may not have always seemed that way, but he truly was. I loved him."

"Loved?" Revan asked curiously. "Where is he now?"

"He is dead. He died in my own arms." Maicah responded, her eyes emotionless.

"Oh, Maicah. I'm so sorry." Revan began, but fell silent when Maicah waved her hand.

"All the tears I had left were all ready shed. Let us leave what is in the past in the past…and let us focus on the present and future." She slowly stood. "Where are we heading?"

Revan shook her head. "I have plotted no where as of right now. I'm trying to think of where we can go."

Maicah thought for a moment and began to leave the mess hall, but stopped, startled. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I'm so sorry." She said quickly. "Admiral Onasi."

Revan looked at her with a worried expression. "What? What is it?"

"I met with him a bit before I found you. He wanted me to deliver a message to you." She continued as Revan waited. "All he said was that he's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Revan said then quickly stood from her chair and ran out from the room, down the corridor, and to the cockpit.

Maicah chased after without hesitation. "Revan, this may not be a wise decision. Feel your emotions, but do not act upon them!"

Revan stopped and looked at Maicah. "We have no information on any true Sith at all. Maybe my feeling was wrong all along, maybe there is nothing to fear. Those I fought before and after you joined me were simply the Sith of our age scattered about. They didn't even know what they were doing out there."

Maicah shook her head. "We can't give up, not now. Besides we may have something to look at. I didn't think it was anything important, but I downloaded a small amount of information from one of the terminals onto my datapad." She took out her datapad and handed it to Revan.

Revan sighed and accepted the datapad. "I've been away from my husband for too long, Maicah."

"Husband?" Maicah wondered to herself. Perhaps she was still hiding some things, but she could understand. Had it not been forced out, she would have kept Atton to herself.

"And you may have to be away only a bit longer if you work with me here, but I can't do this alone. Please." Maicah begged, hoping to God she wouldn't back out now.

Revan hesitated then stepped away from the map and towards the holographic console, sliding Maicah's datapad into the machine.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks ...youwillneverknow... and KD for the review! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Again, I really appreciate the reviews and everything. All right, here goes the story…

_**Ch. 4**_

"You thought that wasn't important?" Revan asked, looking at Maicah.

Maicah nodded. "It dates back to before I visited the academy with Kreia. Darth Traya. Whatever her name was. It was probably recorded about the time you were there."

"Darth Traya? How do you know her?" Revan asked then shook her head. "Never mind, we can talk about that later. Do you know how many years 70 relyents comes up to according to our time?"

"70 years?" Maicah asked then shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters." Revan answered irritably. "70 relyents is 7 years. If this being they talk of plans to come back to known space in 7 years…it should be here any time now." A frown found it's way to her lips as she thought more about it. "Whatever this is, we need help to fight it, Maicah."

Maicah crossed her arms, clearly puzzled by what Revan was talking about. She didn't enjoy not understanding what was happening in any situation, so she was determined to get all the answers she needed now. "Why are they called relyents? I've never heard of that in my life. And why would we need help from others? We've handled ourselves very well so far and I think we could take this thing, whatever it is, out on our own."

Revan began plotting a destination for Telos. "It's just another term for years from a long forgotten language. It's very rarely used, in fact no one alive can speak it fluently anymore. Not that I know of, anyway." As she finished plotting the course, she looked towards her friend. "Do not become over confident in yourself or anyone for that matter, Maicah. Just trust me on this; we are going to need as much help as we can get."

Maicah shook her head, biting her own tongue. She strongly disagreed with her on the matter, but she was in no mood to argue. Instead, she gave a bitter reply. "Whatever you say, Revan." She turned and began making her way down the corridor. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Revan walked her walk away and raised a brow. Whatever was going on with Maicah right now would have to wait. She had to dissect this message before she reached Telos to give somewhat of a reasonable explanation for it. She began replaying the hologram over and over again over the time that passed, watching intently and taking mental notes on whatever she was able to pick up. She sat back after a bit, gently rubbing her temples in a thoughtful manner. While she tried giving her full attention to this hologram, she found her mind constantly wandering to her husband and what she would say when seeing him again.

* * *

Maicah sat on her bed, staring at the plain, ordinary wall of her cabin as thoughts of Atton raced through her mind. When would she heal from the deep wound that had been made on the day of his death? She slowly stood and walked to the container bin at the foot of her bed and kneeled, opening it slowly. A lightsaber was the only item inside beside some robes folded neatly underneath it. She slowly ran her slim fingers along the handle, a small smile sneaking upon her face. She thought back to when she had first given the weapon to her love. Back to when they assembled it and began training immediately. He certainly was a quick learner, but she had an idea that that wasn't the absolute first time he had used a lightsaber. A tear's trail moved down her cheek as she slowly closed the bin's lid and stood. She could hear Revan making her way down the corridor and realized they must have docked by now. Stepping over to the door, she let it slide open to a surprised Revan who was about to knock. 

"Well, hello there Ms. Anti-social." A smile played across Revan's face, but all she received was an unfriendly nod. The evidence of the shed tear had all ready been wiped away, but Revan could tell Maicah was in no mood for teasing. "Are you ready to get off this ship?" Maicah gave another silent nod, but added a small grin to reassure Revan she was not angry with her. Revan, a bit more comfortable now, turned and walked to the exit ramp in a bit of a hurry. Maicah could understand why, but took her own time as she headed towards the same exit Revan was going for. She hoped this stop would aid in their original quest, but had a certain feeling that that was most likely not going to happen.

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion as Revan and Maicah walked down the ramp. Both glanced around at their surroundings, the crates and other large pieces of metal lieing around. Maicah raised a brow and began to open her mouth to ask why they were on Citadel Station instead of on the actual planet of Telos, but saw that Revan wasn't walking in front of her anymore. Instead, she was rushing towards the man she had met what seemed like ages ago. Maicah stopped and watched as Carth shared a kiss with Revan, picking her up and spinning her around before setting her back down on the ground again. She smiled, the scene truly touching her heart. To see Revan shed a tear over anything was a rare sight indeed, but she was almost positive she caught a glimpse of moisture upon her face as Carth spun her around. 

Hesitantly, Maicah began making her way over to the two as they hugged, kissed, and spoke softly to one another. Carth looked over to her and sent a large smile her way. "Thank you, Maicah. Thank you so much." He looked back to his wife who appeared as though she was stuck in a permanent embrace. Maicah nodded as she often did and motioned for them to go, well aware that they needed time to be alone. She remained where she was for a long while after they had left. In fact, she had barely moved from the same spot until she decided to hit up the cantina. A good drink or two off the ship was exactly what she needed right now, so she went on her way to get one.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello again, everybody! I wanted to thank Rachil Fayrchild and Bjrn Fallqvist for the reviews. I really do appreciate each and every one. Thank you all again! 

_**Ch. 5**_

The upbeat, joyous sounds of the cantina pulsed around Maicah as she sat on a bar stool, running her fingers around the top of her glass continuously. Occasionally she would lift the glass to her mouth and take a sip of her drink, but it would be set back down on the countertop right after. Any person could tell just by looking at Maicah that she was in no mood to be social at the moment, so most kept away. But there also were the few foolish, lonely men who attempted to strike up a conversation with her. Whatever line they decided to use was shot down without a seconds hesitation and they all walked away defeated. She smiled to herself, guessing everyone got the message since she hadn't been bothered for some time, but realized a figure was now moving towards her. By the time the twi'lek reached her, she could feel his eyes burning through her. With a glare that could make the most confident of men turn away, she looked to him and waited for him to spit out whatever he had been planning to say to sweep her off her feet.

"Well, hello beautiful woman." He said in the smoothest tone he could muster. It was obvious he was new to speaking Galatic Basic, but at least he was saying what she assumed to be the words he meant. "I was watching your beauty and wanted to know if you dance for new group I make. All human women, you know. Very nice, very fun." He stopped to wait for her response as she looked away and took another sip of her drink. After she had put her cup back down, she looked at him once more and opened her mouth to speak.

"Who said I was a woman?" She asked, making her voice sound much deeper than it really was. The Twi'lek stared in shock for a quick minute before hurrying away, yelling back random apoligies. Maicah smiled, finishing off her drink and tipping the bartender before standing from her stool. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going now since she had only spent an hour or so here, but she needed to leave. All this unwanted interaction with others was beginning to make her cranky and she didn't want to do anything she'd regret later on, so she decided to remove herself from the problem.

She whistled as she exited the cantina, leaving the loud chatter and music behind her to instead wander around the empty hallways of Citadel Station. It had been so long since she last came here, but she still remembered it's layout like the back of her hand. It wasn't very hard to get used to it, it was so small after all. After a bit of walking, she stopped and looked out one of the many large windows. She and Atton had stood here before and talked of the many places they had seen as they both waited for Disciple to finish up in the little men's room. She could feel her throat becoming dry once again as the thoughts began pouring back, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then brushed back some hair that had fallen infront of her face. She had to figure out what she could do to recover from this grief soon because she couldn't continue going on this way. The remedy would have to wait though because the sound of a muffled cry for help reached Maicah's ears. Turning from the window, she took hurried steps down the corridor and peeked around the corner.

It was strangely dark, but she could clearly see a young man, probably about 15 years of age, struggling to get away from a large man who had him pinned to a wall. All Maicah could hear were hushed whispers, but it didn't take a genius to figure out the boy didn't want to be in the situation he was in. Maicah was now around the corner, leaning against the wall cooly. The two figures hadn't noticed her, so she cleared her throat to get their attention. She frowned, realizing that hadn't worked, so she tried it again. Only this time it was louder and obviously forced. Thankfully, the man turned his head towards her, keeping his strong pin on the smaller boy.

"What do you want?" His voice was husky and rough to fit his large build, but she wasn't frightened. Honestly, look who had the better weapon here.

"Let the boy go. Now." She demanded, her arms crossed and waiting. This man was obviously lacking something in the intelligence department, however, because instead of cooroperating, he was laughing at her.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't?" He asked stubbornly, appearing to be challenging her in some odd way.

"Trust me, you'll want to cooperate with me on this. So, I'll say it one more time. Let the boy go." Her arms were now unfolded and she was standing upright instead of seeking support from the wall.

"No." The larger said simply, turning back to the boy and slamming his fist hard against his cheek. The boy grunted loudly, the bruise all ready beginning to form. Maicah's eyes narrowed as she mumbled a don't say I didn't warn you. One thing she hated more than innocent people being hurt was innocent young people being harmed and this would certainly count as something to make her upset.

She outstretched her arm to aim her fingers directly towards the large bully then slowly rotated her hand so the palm was facing her. Not only was her palm facing her, but also the recalcitrant man who also happened to be hovering in mid air. His victim was seated on the ground, panting heavily and staring in shock at what was happening before him. With her free hand, Maicah drew her lightsaber, the silver light's soft humming reaching each of their ears.

"If you ever lay a hand on this boy, or anyone else for that matter, you can be sure I won't be as friendly next time." Besides her harsh tone, Maicah appeared completely calm. She dropped her hand, allowing the man who, in the light, appeared only a few years older than his victim, drop to the ground. As soon as his bottom landed on the ground, he scurried up and ran by her, yelling random curses on the way. After she was certain he was gone, she looked to the boy who had been in need of help and hurried over then offered her hand to help him up. He took it hesitantly, watching her closely.

"Thank you." He said quickly, dusting himself off. Maicah gave a nod, stepping back to give him his own space.

"Are you a Jedi?" He asked, eyes wide again. She nodded again, shrugging.

"I figured that would be obvious enough by the robe and lightsaber." She clipped the lightsaber back to her belt, shaking her head. "But I guess it just takes some people awhile now-a-days." The boy winced slightly at her sarcasm, expecting all Jedi to be the patient, soft spoken, and wise ones he had heard about. Maicah sighed, realizing her remarks had come out harsher than she had intended.

"I'm sorry. My name's Maicah…Jedi, at your service." She did a mock bow, waiting for his own name.

"I'm Dumond." The boy, Dumond, thought for a quick moment before appearing anxious. Maicah watched the different emotions he displayed for a few seconds before raising a brow, convinced that this boy was a bit different than most.

"Well, now that you're fine, I think I'll be goi-..." Dumond cut her off with a sentence of his own.

"No! You must wait here. My brother, I would like him to speak to you." Dumond sprinted past Maicah, leaving her by herself in the dim hall. A look of irritation played across her face as she spun around, calling out after the strange boy.

"I'm a Jedi! Do you realize how many things I have to do today?" Well, to be perfectly honest, she didn't really have anything to do at all. Therefore, she chose one of the walls surrounding her and leaned against it, waiting patiently for whatever Dumond wanted to show her about his brother.

* * *

Dumond returned shortly after with a tall, muscular man who looked nothing like him. Dumond was a platinum blonde, short, and scrawny boy and this man beside him was the complete opposite. Even their hair color was different from one another. Unlike Dumond's, the man's hair was shaggy and dark brown in color but still well kept. Besides the physical differences, there was also something else that made this stranger stand out to Maicah. Something echoed within him, she could sense it, and she knew it needed to be let out. She stood up straight as the two approached her, looking from Dumond to whom she assumed was his brother. 

"Hi, I'm Dumond's older brother, Kyle." The stranger introduced himself with a grin as the two stopped before Maicah. Maicah nodded and offered her hand.

"The name's Maicah." She was shocked when Kyle took her hand and, instead of hand shaking it, kissed it lightly. She pulled it back when he let go, looking to Dumond.

"So what was it you wanted me to talk to him about?" Dumond looked between the two with a slight smile then finally answered Maicah. "Well, isn't it obvious? My brother should join you and your friends as a Jedi!" Maicah raised both brows, looking between the two like they were both crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the short-ness of it all. I will definitely try to make Ch. 7 much longer.

_**Ch. 6 **_

"Look, I'm sure you'd make a wonderful Jedi, but I can't take you with my friend and I. It's too dangerous for someone who doesn't know how to use the force properly and we're going to be too busy to keep an eye on you. Besides, by most Jedi standards, you're far too old to be trained." Maicah decided to spit out all the excuses she could think of all at once instead of one by one. To each of these, Kyle shook his head in disagreement, clearly not getting the point.

"But he's so smart. He'd learn quickly! And he's only 28, he can't be too old to learn things about the force!" Dumond cried out, defending his brother who didn't know what to say at this point.

"I'm sorry, but I ca-..." Maicah's sentence was cut off by a deep, smooth voice behind her.

"Woman, are you a Jedi?" The voice asked, making her let out a frusterated sigh and glance up to the ceiling.

"Yes, I am." She continued looking up at the ceiling, hoping that if she didn't make eye contact with whoever it was, they would go away.

"Then prepare to die." The deep voice said harshly. Maicah spun around, lightsaber in hand as the silver and deep red colors clashed against one another. With her free hand, she sent the other dark robed Jedi who stood to her attacker's right flying back. Kyle and Dumond watched in shock for a moment before Kyle ran at the thrown back Jedi with his sword. Dumond gasped, unsure of what he could do.

Maicah's attacker slashed at her with his saber viciously, but she dodged and blocked each slash with agility and grace. After he realized his slashing wasn't working, he stabbed at her, but she unsurprisingly dodged it and sent a kick to his gut. He stumbled back a few steps, now defending himself against her lightsaber attacks. After a few more minutes of this, a silver light protruded from the back of the dark Jedi's chest and he dropped to the ground with a few choked gasps for air. Maicah immediately hopped over her foe and ran for the other dark Jedi who was ungracefully swinging his lightsaber around, attempting to kill Kyle. Either this Jedi was horrible with his weapon or Kyle was amazingly well at dodging swords and the like because the Jedi had not made contact with Kyle except for a singed pant leg.

Kyle jumped out of the way as the Jedi turned to Maicah, recklessly swinging his saber towards her now. All she had to do was duck to the ground and kick the Jedi's feet out from under him and he was done. She made sure his death was quick as she stood to her feet then dusted herself off.

"Brother! Help me!" Dumond's familiar voice cried out, making both Kyle and Maicah spin around. The first Jedi Maicah thought she had killed was standing behind Kyle's little brother, his left hand on the boy's shoulder and his saber, red light beaming, in his right. Everything began to move in slow motion as Kyle began to run for the Jedi, screaming for him to leave him alone. Maicah lifted her hand, attempting to bring the Jedi's saber to her by use of the force, but he was too quick. He sent her flying back very far, as she had done to his now dead partner, and her back crashed hard against a wall. A sick smile made it's way to his face as he lifted his saber, sending it through Dumond's chest and his own body as well. The Jedi dropped to the floor, truly dead this time. Dumond struggled to stand, but also fell as blood met the floor from his wound, landing in his brother's arms as Kyle threw himself to the ground to break his brother's fall.

"Dumond, hold on. We'll get help, okay?" Kyle whispered, cradling his brother in his arms.

"Don't hate him, that's what he'd want you to do. And don't avenge me. Just...just be a Jedi. Protect...others from...this." Dumond managed to get out the words before his breathing slowed to a stop and his body became limp. Kyle stared in horror, shaking his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not to his young brother.

"Dumond. Dumond, wake up." Kyle whispered again, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as his brother didn't respond. He hugged the lifeless body of his brother as he broke down and sobbed.

"For you, Dumond. I will become a Jedi for you, my brother. I promise." He whispered to Dumond between sobs as if he were still there.

* * *

"Kyle, I am so sorry. I should have been more prepared. I should have prevented him from hurting your brother." Maicah spoke quietly, seated across from Kyle at a small table in the cantina. Kyle shook his head, his eyes filled with pain from the event that had taken place only a day ago. 

"It's not your fault, Maicah. Do not blame yourself. Don't ever blame yourself." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Please, Maicah, let me join you. I need to become a Jedi now. It's not something I just want anymore, it's something I absolutely need. I made a promise to him, you know. I have to keep it. Please, I beg of you." Kyle was not a begger, he never was and he would never be. But he knew he needed to ask Maicah for this favor.

"What of your family?" Maicah was originally going to say no, but had stopped to think about it. If it really meant that much to him, what could it hurt? She could train him in her spare time and keep him on the ship when they were to do dangerous missions.

"Dumond was the only family I had here." Kyle responded quietly, looking down to the table. Maicah decided to leave it at that for now, not wishing to go into anything too emotional for him at the moment.

"We leave today once Revan is ready. Last night, I told her what had happened and she decided it would be wisest for us to not stay as long as we had planned. I'll help you move whatever you have onto the ship." She saw tears begin to form in Kyle's eyes and became uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or grief, but she assumed they were for both. In fact, she assumed right.

Kyle stood from his seat and looked down at himself. "This is all I have to bring."

Maicah also stood from her seat and headed for the exit. "Very well. Let us get Revan then."

Kyle followed Maicah closely as she left the cantina and walked through the hallways. He knew not what to expect in this journey he would be going on, but he could tell that it would be big. Well, it had to be big if it involved two of the greatest Jedi known to the galaxy. But no matter what, he was determined to become a Jedi. Not just for himself, but for his beloved brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello everybody! I'm really sorry about the very long wait on this chapter, but here it is. Also, I'd like to give a big thank you to Vila Skye and The Chanster for reviewing. It really does mean so much to me, thanks a bunch! And Vila Skye, I was intending for this chapter to be in Revan's POV because you mentioned it, but then it curved towards Maicah's when I realized what should happen in this chapter. But, next chapter will definitely be in Revan's POV. Enjoy! 

_**Chapter 7**_

Revan and Kyle stood on their ship while Maicah sat, all surrounding the holocron projector located in the east of their little "home." Both Revan and Kyle watched the holocron from the Sith Academy with much interest, but Maicah looked around in boredom. She yawned, leaning back in her chair and propping her legs up on the projector carelessly, crossing her feet in the process.

"We've watched this how many times now? 20? I think we've got all the information we can from this." Maicah said impatiently, placing her hands behind her head as she stared at Revan and Kyle. Revan frowned after a moment.

"You're right. Well, let's talk about what we all heard from it and we'll put the information together." Kyle smiled, looking excited. "Yes, that's a great idea!" Maicah raised a brow, looking to the ceiling.

"Let's start with the obvious" Revan began, "this being is going to be, if it's not all ready, in charted space anytime now. It was supposed to be a very effective weapon used against the Jedi, but the Sith couldn't get to it in time to use on my journey or yours." She motioned to Maicah then continued. "The Sith never specified exactly what it could do; only something about 6 items and gained power." Revan looked at the other two, waiting for some input. Kyle looked deep in thought, but Maicah looked skeptical. "Well, since they couldn't get to this _thing_ in time, maybe they gave up and it won't show up anywhere." Maicah nodded to agree with her own statement and Revan frowned again.

"Do you guys feel something weird?" Kyle asked, breaking the tense silence Maicah had created with her pessimistic thoughts on the whole matter. Revan looked to Kyle then narrowed her eyes, nodding. Maicah's eyes glanced down from the ceiling to her partners. She was surprised she had not felt it before, but there was something wrong. Something was on the ship that didn't belong. She slowly stood, shaking her head.

"Revan, search for any ships that may be on the radar nearby. Kyle…look busy." She left the room, cautiously making her way down the corridors. She kept her eyes open and her ears alert to any noise or sight that would signal her to something. After a few minutes of walking down corridors and checking rooms, she finally came to the sleeping quarters. "Hello?" She called out with a slight grin, not expecting to receive a greeting back. Suddenly, a strong feeling hit her like a wave. It wasn't something she could explain, but she just knew someone was in the room. She became tense, looking around, but saw no one. "Show yourself, now." She demanded, spinning around to see if someone was in the exit. But still, she saw no one.

"If you don't show yourself, I will…-" Her sentence was cut off by a male's voice, one she recognized all too well; one she had dreamt about for so long. "Fine, fine. No need to get all upset. I have to say I'm impressed, and a little disappointed, you've _actually_ remembered our little pazaak mind protecting trick." She spun around again, not believing her eyes. There, upon her bed, sat Atton with a grin on his face. "I would've loved to have heard your thoughts just now. You're just too cute when you're frightened."

Maicah shook her head, stepping back. "I've officially lost it." She mumbled to herself, stumbling back some more until she could clutch the door frame to the quarters for support. Atton stood, a strange smile on his face. "No, you haven't lost it. I've spent quite some time looking for you, but I've found you! Aren't you happy?" His voice, something was different about it.

"You're not Atton." She whispered in confusion. "Atton is dead." Her voice cracked as she spoke the last word, tears filling her eyes. Atton smirked, walking towards her. She wanted to move, to run away from this illusion, this ghost, whatever it was. No matter how hard she tried, she found she just couldn't. Eventually, he was standing directly in front of her. He wasn't fake, he was completely real, but something was different. His eyes, the way he acted, even the way he moved and carried himself. She closed her eyes, keeping them shut. Something about this wasn't right. She had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real. After a few more moments had passed, she opened them again and he was gone. She looked around in confusion, regaining her composure. She could still feel something, but any physical trace of it was gone. After yet another few more moments, she took about six steps into the room and frowned. What was the matter with her? Suddenly, she realized nothing was wrong with her. She was just being foolish; he wasn't gone, only hidden. Hidden with something as simple as a cloaking device. She quickly spun around, lightsaber already drawn and held up to block another from striking her. It's color, a deep, true, burning red was shone reflecting brightly off the face of the man she loved.

"Atton! Why are you doing this?" She asked, strain obvious in her voice. Her eyes watched his face, puzzled as their lightsabers clashed against one another. He didn't answer in words, only with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Continuously, he made quick attacks on her, but she continued to only defend herself, never making a counter attack on him. Eventually, it proved to be too much for her. He was so strong now, so fierce, she just couldn't defend herself any longer. After what seemed like hours, but was truly only a few minutes, she felt a sharp, excruciating pain in her side. She cried out as he pulled the sword from her side and fell to her knees, clutching her wound and staring up at him. She was confused, not only about why he had attacked her, but why he had switched from using a lightsaber to a sword instead. Suddenly, everything around her began to go fuzzy, and soon after…everything was black.


End file.
